Siempre Juntos
by Iyame-chan
Summary: Hayato Gokudera X Tsunayoshi Sawada


-Buenas noches Joven Vongola- Hizo una cortes reverencia a su amo, al levantarse le dedico una sonrisa amable y dio media vuelta para salir de la alcoba del chico.

-Hasta mañana…Gokudera-kun- Fue lo último que escucho el peliplata al cerrar la puerta de la habitación del heredero Vongola.

Tsunayoshi Vongola, hermano menor de Giotto Vongola, ambos miembros de la familia mas adinerada de toda Italia.

Giotto con solo 25 años era la cabeza de la familia al fallecer sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, cerca de 8 años, él tan solo contaba con 17 años, y su pequeño hermano Tsuna, 7 años. Él mayor intento tomar inmediatamente el mando de la familia sin importar las leyes ni nada parecido, no permitiría que le alejasen de su amado hermano menor. Pero como siempre, para la ley, Giotto no era más que un adolescente inmaduro sin la capacidad de cuidar de un pequeño como Tsuna, en ese momento crucial Giotto sintió por primera vez la desesperación y el no saber que hacer para evitar algo, pero al parecer la fortuna les sonreía a los huérfanos Vongola.

Después del accidente, los jóvenes Vongola fueron tomados bajo la tutela de la familia Gokudera, amigos íntimos de sus padres ya fallecidos, además de sus mayordomos personales. La señora Lavina fue como la madre que al pequeño Tsunayoshi la vida le arrebato a tan corta edad, mientras que el señor Gokudera fue la guía que Giotto necesitaba para liderar los negocios multi-millonarios que manejaban sus padres antes de morir.

Los hijos de los Gokudera aceptaron de buena gana a los Vongola, G. el mejor amigo de Giotto ayudo a su amigo en lo mas que pudo, mientras que sus hermanos pequeños, Bianchi y Hayato cuidaban del pequeño.

Giotto sabia que fue muy difícil para Tsuna adaptarse a la vida con los Gokudera, pero cuando pensaba en tomar cartas en el asunto, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el pequeño Tsuna ya se había hecho amigo del amargado y frío Hayato.

Después que Giotto cumplió 20 años fue cuando la gente le reconoció como el nuevo líder Vongola, y al pequeño Tsuna como un heredero. Los Gokudera estaban felices al ver la integridad y buena educación que el joven Giotto llevaba en la sangre, idéntico a su padre, mientras que el mas pequeño llevaba la dulzura y amabilidad que caracterizaba a la dulce Nana Vongola.

Giotto comenzó con su papel de jefe de familia haciendo y deshaciendo cosas en la casa, tomo control total de los negocios familiares, pero claro no todo era tan sencillo, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de pedir ayuda, pero no cualquiera, su mejor amigo, G, le ayudaría.

La señora Lavina pidió permiso a Giotto de visitar a Tsuna más a menudo, a lo que él chico accedió agradecido. Tsuna necesitaba de una figura materna, y sabia que con la señora Gokudera la encontraría. Así mismo, pidió a la señora Lavina llevar consigo al pequeño Hayato, ya que sabia que Tsuna cada tarde le preguntaba por el mas chico de la familia Gokudera.

Para esos momentos Tsuna y Hayato ya eran íntimos amigos, Tsuna con 10 años y Hayato con 12 pasaban todos los días juntos y disfrutaban de las mismas cosas, por lo que Hayato tomo su lugar como mayordomo personal del pequeño Vongola.

Ahora con 15 años, Tsuna sabía que el cariño de amigos que le profesaba a su mayordomo había dado paso a un sentimiento mucho mas profundo.

En la soledad de su habitación se permitió rememorar cada momento vivido con Hayato.

**_~Flash Back~_**

-¿Esta bien que hagamos esto, Tsuna-kun?- Un pequeño peliplata de 10 años miraba algo sonrojado e incomodo a un castaño que sonreía con emoción.

-¡Si! Lavina-kaasan me dijo que esto es algo que hacen as personas que se quieren mucho- Tsuna sonrió con emoción mientras miraba a su mejor amigo, quien tenía el rostro más rojo que un tomate. –O… ¿Es que no me quieres?- El brillo de felicidad en los ojos del pequeño castaño fue abrumado por una nube de tristeza que alerto al peliplata.

-N-no ¡Por supuesto que te quiero Tsuna-kun!- El peliplata se sonrojo mucho mas al dejar salir esas palabras, pero no se arrepentía, ya que después de su imprudencia pudo admirar el brillar tan cálido en los ojos de su pequeño amigo.

-¿De verdad Hayato-kun?-

-P-por supuesto…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, Hayato ya sabía el significado de lo que el castaño le pedía, pero realmente era la primera vez que lo hacía, si bien era muy popular en la primaria, nunca se había relacionado con una niña.

Desde que el mas pequeño de los Vongola había llegado a su casa, el pequeño mundo de Hayato se volvió encogió aun mas, el tierno y adorable Tsuna paso a ser lo mas importante en su vida, claro junto a su madre y su pequeña gatita Uri.

A pesar de ir en primarias distintas, Hayato siempre lograba salir antes de clases e iba corriendo a la escuela de su amigo para recogerlo e irse juntos a casa. Para Hayato si vida antes vacía ahora tenía un sentido.

Tsuna miro curioso a su mejor amigo, quien jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa, después giro la vista hasta él rostro de su compañero, seguía rojo ¿Estaría enfermo? Eso alerto al pequeño peli-castaño, no quería que su amigo enfermara y que por eso no pudiera ir por él al colegio. Así que para evitar que Hayato se pudiera enfermar más, rápidamente se acerco al peli-plata, quien al sentir su cercanía se puso más rojo y cerro los ojos con nerviosismo.

Fue cálido y dulce, aun siendo niños no sabían que realmente era el besar a otra persona, pero si algo podían decir de su primer beso, es que fue dulce, con sabor a naranja.

La inocencia infantil se vio reflejada en el rostro de ambos niños, tiesos y nerviosos al sentir el toque de los labios ajenos, Tsunayoshi no sabía si moverse o no, Hayato estaba por demás nervioso al sentir de esa forma su pequeño amigo. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía Hayato fue el primero en abrir la boca para decir algo, pequeño error, aun tenía los labios de Vongola contra los suyos, por lo que los labios de Hayato cubrieron por completo los del infante menor, un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de los niños haciendo que se separaran por completo. Ambos bajaron la mirada muy avergonzados como para mirar al ajeno. Tsuna sentía su corazón muy acelerado, estaba seguro que su amigo podría oírlo, por lo que se cubrió la zona del corazón con ambas manos mientras temblaba un poco.

Hayato no estaba mejor, en realidad se sentía muy feliz, ese pequeño contacto con Tsuna había sido lindo, pero aun así, estaba muy avergonzado como para mirar de frente al niño.

-¡Tsu-kun, Hayato, entren que pronto lloverá!- Lavina se asomo por la puerta para mirar a los niños y llamarles antes de que la lluvia cayera sobre ellos.

Tsuna fue el primero en levantar la mirada y mirar a Lavina.

-¡Ya vamos Lavina-kaasan!- El peli-castaño giro su mirada a su amigo que aun seguía en la misma posición, suspiro un poco tratando de contener la suave risa, fue justo como dijo la señorita de la televisión, lindo, cálido y con la persona que mas quería en el mundo. ¡Claro que quería a Giotto-aniki! También a G-kun, Bianchi-aneki, a los señores Gokudera pero Hayato-kun era su persona favorita.

Con ese pensamiento y olvidándose momentáneamente de la pena que sentía, tomo de la mano de su amigo y comenzó a correr hacia la casa, todo esto con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

Hayato simplemente se dejo hacer, sabia que el beso que acababan de compartir no era más que curiosidad del pequeño castaño, así que no quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto y simplemente dejarlo como un lindo recuerdo y un indiscreto secreto entre ambos.

_**~Fin del Flash Back~**_

No pudiendo evitarlo, una sonrisa nació en sus labios y atrajo a su pecho su almohada mientras soltaba ligeras risas. Ese era el recuerdo mas lindo que tenía con su mayordomo, claro que tenía mas, pero ese era el que mas atesoraba, por que era algo que solo ellos dos sabían.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta alerto a Tsunayoshi que tenía una visita inesperada y rápidamente se sentó en su cama aun abrazando la almohada para mirar a su visitante.

-¿Qué te tiene tan alegre Tsuna?-

-¡Giotto-aniki! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- Giotto le sonrió tranquilo al adolescente mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

-Solo venía a darte las buenas noches, hace tanto que no lo hacía que sentí nostalgia y vine ¿Eso esta mal?-

-¡No! E-es decir, se que estas muy ocupado con los negocios de la familia, me alegra que vinieras- Tsuna miro a su hermano, y por un momento el cabello de Giotto se fue haciendo mas corto, y su rostro se tornaba mas maduro. Agito la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su mente, Giotto no era su padre, era su hermano mayor.

-Tsuna mañana hare un viaje-

-¿A dónde iras Giotto-aniki?-

-Iré a España por un mes, no quiero dejarte solo, pero tienes escuela y las lecciones de violín, y otras actividades, Tsuna ¿Te molestaría quedarte solo todo un mes?-

-No estaré solo hermano, Gokudera-kun estará conmigo- Tsuna sonrió a su hermano tratando de convencerlo de no preocuparse por él.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto! Es mi mejor amigo-

-Me alegra saberlo, Tsuna, no me gustaría dejarte solo-

-Nunca estuve solo ¿Recuerdas? Siempre estuviste conmigo-

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron alegres, siempre estuvieron juntos y siempre lo estarían.

Giotto miro a su hermano con detenimiento, es cierto que nunca estuvo solo, ya fuera él, los señores Gokudera, G, Bianchi o Hayato, siempre había alguien con él, sabia que Tsuna era como un conejo, no puede dejarlo solo por que moriría de soledad. Sin quererlo una risa salió de sus labios, Tsuna nunca estaría solo, sabía que Hayato quería mucho a su hermanito, así que no permitiría que nadie se metiera con él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Giotto-aniki?-

-Nada, nada cosas mías. Bien Tsuna debes dormir que mañana tienes escuela- Tsuna hizo un pequeño puchero ¿Por qué lo mandaban a dormir tan temprano?

-Pero Giotto-aniki, apenas son las 8-

-Hayato se molestara si no estas durmiendo lo suficiente, tenle algo de agradecimiento a tu mayordomo Tsuna.-

-Gokudera-kun nunca se molestaría conmigo- El castaño sonreía muy confiado, estaba más que seguro de sus palabras.

-Está bien. Yo si me iré a dormir, mañana debo madrugar-

-¿G-kun ira contigo Giotto-aniki?-

-Así es Tsuna, los señores Gokudera irán a Rusia por unos asuntos personales y Bianchi creo que estará fuera un tiempo con su novio Reborn-

-E-eso quiere decir que…-

-Si, Hayato y tú estarán solos todo un mes, así que espero se porten bien, después de todo son adolescentes y las hormonas están muy activas en esta época del año…-

-¡Giotto-aniki!- Tsuna miro con algo de enojo y vergüenza a su hermano mientras se sonrojaba.

-Solo bromeaba Tsuna, descansa hermano-

-Hasta mañana Giotto-aniki-

La puerta se cerró detrás de la figura de su hermano, la oscuridad lo envolvió junto a una felicidad extraña. La noticia de estar solo con su mayordomo lo emociono demasiado, tanto que no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Mientras que en otro lado de la mansión Vongola, una platica similar se llevaba acabo.

-¿Iras con el señor Giotto, G?-

-Si, iremos a España durante un mes, al parecer algunas cosas no están muy bien que digamos y Giotto quiere revisarlas en persona-

Ambos hermanos se desprendían de sus ropas y las cambiaban por pijamas. Hayato se quito la camisa y corbata dejando su torso completamente desnudo y vistiendo un pantalón deportivo, mientras que G se quito la camisa y el pantalón colocándose una camiseta y unos shorts

-Hayato-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu y Tsuna estarán solos durante un mes ¿Crees poder…?-

-Ya hablamos de eso G, y creo que te lo he dejado claro, no intentare nada con el joven Vongola-

-Eso espero Hayato-

El mayor apago las luces y se recostó en su cama, Hayato se quedo un momento de pie junto a la ventana mirando por esta a la luna, cuarto menguante, la misma luna con la que recibió al pequeño Tsuna en su vida.

_**~Flash Back~**_

El pequeño Hayato se encontraba practicando con el piano junto a su madre, mientras que su hermana mayor estaba leyendo un libro en un sofá cercano disfrutando de la melodía de su hermano.

El matrimonio Gokudera contaba con 3 hijos, el más grande de ellos G con 18 años, Bianchi con 13 y Hayato con 9 años, ambos padres estaban orgullosos de sus hijos.

De pronto se escucho como la puerta principal se abría y la voz imponente de su padre irrumpía en el lugar deteniendo su melodía y a su hermana de su lectura.

-Ellos son Giotto y Tsunayoshi Vongola, son hijos de los señores Iemitsu y Nana Vongola. Bianchi y Hayato trátenlos con el respeto que se merecen-

-Muchas gracias por darnos resguardo a mí y a mi pequeño hermano, lamentamos las moles…-

-¿Los has visto ya Bianchi? ¡No hay duda que son hijos de mi querida amiga nana, el pequeño es un encanto!- Todos guardaron silencio a escuchar las palabras de la señora Lavina, los jóvenes Vongola la miraron algo apenados, mientras que Hayato no despegaba la mirada del pequeño castaño que se escondía detrás del rubio, como si tuviese miedo a algo.

-Si mamá, son hijos de la señora Nana- Bianchi recordó que hablaba y dejo salir esas palabras para que los jóvenes no se sintieran incomodos.

-Tú debes ser Tsunayoshi ¿Verdad?- Lavina se acerco al pequeño castaño que se escondió mas detrás de su hermano. -¿No me recuerdas? Estuve en tu fiesta de cumpleaños junto con Hayato- La mujer señalo a su hijo sentado en el banco frente al piano.

Tsuna miro al niño que era señalado y sintió una emoción inmensa, ese niño le había llamado demasiado la atención desde que lo viera en su fiesta hace poco mas de 3 meses. Sin pensarlo corrió hasta aquel peli-plateado y se abrazo a él, causando sorpresa en todos los presentes.

-Creo que si recuerdas a mi hijo- Lavina dejo salir una risa al ver la escena ¡Que lindo el romance juvenil!

-Tu hermano es extraño Giotto- G se acerco a su amigo sin dejar de mirar a los niños, Tsuna estaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano pequeño que estaba muy sonrojado por la acción del peli-castaño, a lo que Giotto no tuvo mas opción que reír.

-Lo es, pero eso lo hace lindo- Giotto dejo hacer a su hermanito, después de todo el también tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero con su mejor amigo.

**_~Fin de Flash Back~_**

Escucho la tranquila respiración de su hermano mayor, indicio de que estaba mas que dormido, sonrió por ese hecho. Sin esperar más salió con sigilo de la alcoba, no sin antes dejar un pequeño engaño, unos cuantos cojines en su lugar, por si su hermano despertaba antes de lo esperado.

Camino con agilidad por los pasillos de la mansión levemente iluminados por la luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Llego a la habitación deseada y abrió con cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cerro la puerta tras de si poniendo seguro a esta, para evitar intromisiones. Se acerco a la cama donde pudo vislumbrar a su amado castaño. Se veía tan lindo e indefenso…perfecto para él. Con sigilo se recostó en la cama a su lado y pego su cuerpo al chico frente a el, abrazándolo por la cintura y descansando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello y hombro.

Tsuna al sentir movimiento en su cama abrió un poco los ojos tratando de asustar el sueño que aun lo embargaba, de pronto sintió la calidez de un cuerpo ajeno en su espalda y una mano conocida rodearle la cintura y algunos mechones platinos recargados en su hombro junto a una respiración regular y cálida. Una sonrisa boba nació de sus labios y se acurruco mas contra su mayordomo, por que no había ninguna duda, esa calidez era propia de su mayordomo, de su mejor amigo, de su amor platónico.

Se giro en el mismo lugar para poder quedar de frente al chico, se miraron a los ojos por un segundo que fue una eternidad para los dos. Amor, pasión, lujuria y necesidad se leía en las retinas de ambos adolescentes, Hayato no pudo seguir inmóvil y levanto una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amo, era una calidez embriagante y lo mejor era que él era el único que la disfrutaba. Por que cuando Hayato salía de la preparatoria se iba corriendo hasta la preparatoria donde estudiaba su querido castaño, ignoraba totalmente a esas chicas molestas que volaban alrededor de su persona como moscas, y Gokudera Hayato solo les daba un nombre, chicas estúpidas.

Tsuna se emociono al sentir la mano suave de su amigo en su mejilla, era tan cálida, tan grande y suave. Y sin esperar más, se besaron.

Hayato devoraba la boca de su amo, con cuidado se coloco sobre el pequeño cuerpo cuidando de no molestarlo con su peso, era tan frágil y eso a Hayato le encantaba. Con su lengua irrumpió en la cavidad bucal de Vongola, quien lo recibió gustoso y con un gemido encantador a los oídos del mayor. Se separaron lentamente dejando un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, Gokudera no espero más y descendió por el cuello de su amo, mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones de la camisa que Tsuna llevaba por pijama.

Las manos de ambos volaron inquietas en los cuerpos ajenos, las pequeñas manos paseaban curiosas en el pecho de Gokudera, nunca se cansaría de eso, de sentir la textura de la piel de Hayato, sabia que su amigo hacia ejercicio y se mantenía en forma, pero sus músculos eran finos y le daban un toque sensual al chico y Tsuna podía presumir que él era y sería el único que disfrutaría de la sensación de estar debajo de Hayato y tocar cuanto quisiera de él.

Hayato mordió un pezón de Tsunayoshi mientras pellizcaba levemente el otro pezón. Tsuna se movió un poco rozando con su rodilla la entrepierna de Hayato, quien gimió con fuerza. La lengua del peli-plateado se paseo por el vientre del chico y bajando lentamente hasta el inicio de la pijama del pequeño Vongola.

Lentamente la ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. Hayato se encontraba entre las piernas de su amo mientras este, totalmente rojo lo miraba.

-Se…se gentil…Hayato-kun…-

-Te dolerá un poco Tsuna…-

El mas pequeño sonrió, hace tanto que no escuchaba su nombre de los labios de su amigo que ya lo creía un sueño absurdo. Y sin más Gokudera entro en la suave carne de Tsunayoshi, ambos gimieron, el placer era tanto que ninguno se detuvo a pensar en la posibilidad de despertar a los demás ocupantes de la casa.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, Hayato se adentro en Tsuna con tal fuerza, que ya no sabia donde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el de Vongola. Eran un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un corazón. Tsuna podía jurar que sus corazones ahora latían al mismo tiempo, el dolor inicial dio paso al mayor de los placeres, el castaño se dejo llevar por la mar de sensaciones que le brindaba Gokudera.

Toda la noche se dedicaron a entregarse placer mutuamente, a decirse palabras de amor eterno y promesas que harían hasta lo imposible por cumplir.

Al día siguiente, ambos jóvenes despedían a los mayores en la puerta principal de la mansión Vongola.

-Te encargo a mi hermanito, Hayato- Giotto miro con complicidad al chico, quien simplemente asintió a la petición de su amo. –Por favor haz que duerma a sus horas, que haga tareas y no se brinque las clases-

-¡Giotto-aniki!-

-Es broma, es broma, pero en serio, Hayato, deja a Tsuna dormir, si no, no rendirá lo que debe en sus clases- Ante las palabras del mayor, los jóvenes se sonrojaron de inmediato, mientras que él sirviente personal de Giotto simplemente sonreía divertido.

-Vámonos Giotto, que se te hará tarde y no quiero estar arrastrándote por todos lados para que llegues a tiempo.-

-Pero ayer dijiste que acabando nuestros deberes nos encerraríamos en la habitación y me arrastrarías a la ca…-

Giotto Vongola se encontraba inconsciente sobre el hombro de G, mientras que este, con un tic en el ojo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas miraba a los chicos frente a el.

-Cuídense chicos, los veremos en un mes- Y sin esperar respuesta camino hasta el auto dispuesto a llevarlos al aeropuerto.

-¡Hasta luego G-kun! ¡Cuida de mi hermano por favor!-

-Hasta luego, buen viaje-

Cuando perdieron de vista el auto, Tsuna se giro y sorprendiendo a su amigo le beso en los labios, después de reponerse de la sorpresa inicial, Hayato respondió al beso volviéndolo mas hambriento a lo que Tsuna le siguió gustoso el paso. Una vez separados se miraron a los ojos con complicidad y amor.

-¿Tendré que ir a clases Hayato-kun?-

-Si joven Vongola, el amo Giotto me lo ha ordenado-

-Y… ¿Si te ordeno que te encierres en mi habitación conmigo todo este mes?-

-Lo hare sin dudarlo-

Vaya que disfrutarían de ese mes sin adultos cerca.


End file.
